A War Of Many Foods
by The Assassin's Son
Summary: In his time as a Shadowhunter, Alec has fought many battles, both physical and emotional, but he has never faced one quite like this. Leave it to Magnus to initiate a food fight... or did he start it? "Cheating." Alec yelled. "You can't use magic to levitate pancakes and then drop it on my head." One-shot, post-COHF.


_A/N: I don't even know where to begin with this, or how I came up with this, but I figured why not incorporate some domestic bliss for Malec?_

 _Otherwise, enjoy :D_

* * *

Alec woke up to the sight of his boyfriend lying next to him on their big, soft bed. His hair, which was normally spiked up, was messy and tousled across his forehead. He was lying on his back, the curve of his dark eyelashes standing out against the warm glow of the sunlight streaming through the windows. Their bed sheets lay strewn across their bodies, its crumpled creases evidence of their late night activities.

Alec smiled to himself. Far be it for him to understand the rules of a mundane life, but he was confident that a lazy day in bed with your boyfriend with absolutely nothing to worry about abided by the concept of said life. And if his warlock's innocent yawn was any indication, he didn't know what else was. Magnus shifted his body sideways so he was face-to-face with Alec, offering a soft smile.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." He spoke through early morning grogginess etching his voice.

The shadowhunter grinned and brushed a strand of hair away from his forehead. "I think you're the beautiful one here, wouldn't you agree?"

Magnus shrugged and settled onto his back, the sheets riding off his tanned stomach to reveal the v of his hipbone. "If you say so, love. Your words, not mine."

Alec chuckled and leaned in, pulling his face closer and planting a firm kiss to his lips. In response, Magnus draped his arm across the shadowhunter's head and tilted his sideways to gain better access. Further massaging of lips soon escalated into Magnus pushing his tongue lightly in between Alec's lips and into his mouth. The warlock grazed the shadowhunter's tongue with his own, eliciting a moan from him. It was all Alec could do to pull away.

"Something wrong?" Asked Magnus balancing himself on his elbow as he gave his boyfriend a slightly concerned look. "Or are you not comfortable with morning sex?"

"No," Alec chuckled. "Not at all. I just remember you promising to make breakfast today."

The warlock looked taken back. "I did no such thing!"

"Oh yeah you did. Last night, when I did _that_ to you; you said you'd make me breakfast in return for making it long but worth while."

"Well you can hardly blame me for saying that. Most people get the job done pretty fast, Alexander."

Alec blinked. "That's besides the point, _love_." He teased with a sly grin. "You still owe me breakfast."

Magnus sighed and sat up. "Alright, alright. But we could still have sex and then I could make you breakfast."

Alec found that he couldn't disagree with that. "If you say so, Bane."

* * *

Morning showers were always a way for Alec to wash away his wounds, both physical and emotional. He was a shadowhunter to the core, defending people under the Angel, which often rendered him with more than a few shallow cuts and scars here and there. Subsequent to this were the wars that raged on inside his mind almost all the time, and family feuds did nothing to ease the stress. So, in a manner of speaking, hot showers always sedated his mind to a tranquil state where all problems regarding his complicated life were washed away under the hot beads of water that cleansed his skin, and rendered his state of mind bereft of any problem. But with the fall of Sebastian problems began to shorten, and Alec began to lose the meaning of his showers. Now they were treated like any other mundane would, but that was okay. It meant that there was nothing more to worry about, and for Alec, that was fine by him.

He stepped out of the shower and briskly changed into a pair of tattered jeans and a V-neck. From the bedroom he could already catch the scent of maple syrup. Alec quickly sauntered down the hall and was greeted by the sight of Magnus in a navy blue shirt that accentuated his dark, glittered hair and, surprisingly enough, ripped black jeans, flipping the pancakes for it to solidify.

Alec stepped forward and encircled his arms around Magnus' waist. "Didn't know you actually owned a ratty pair of jeans." He commented as he pressed a kiss to the warlock's jawline.

Magnus smirked. "Sometimes I also like to have my lazy days, Alexander."

"And _jeans_ account for lazy days? Not comfy stuff like PJs?"

"Now why in the Angel's name would I wear pyjamas all day? It's one thing to have slept in them for eight or so hours, but to wear them during the day too? That's just unhygienic."

Alec laughed and walked over to the fridge, scanning the items within till he found the orange juice. "The beauty of lazy days is that you don't have to do anything, not even shower."

Magnus grimaced and the set the pancakes down on two plates, drizzling it with maple sauce and whipped cream. "Been alive for centuries and yet I still don't understand you mortals." He muttered.

Breakfast was pure bliss between the two. Alec had to give the warlock credit; he knew how to cook up some decent pancakes. Of course he could only speak coming from the first time he ate pancakes… that _Isabelle_ made, so that said quite enough about his first experience, but Magnus' pancakes made up for that. They were soft and yet cooked just right, the maple syrup leaving a sugary taste in his mouth and the whipped cream a cool, sweet sensation on his taste buds.

"I might just appoint you as my personal chef from now on." He said as he forked down another bite.

Magnus raised one of his eyebrows and took a sip of his coffee. "What makes you think I would cook for you so willingly?"

Alec shrugged and lightly brushed his fingers over Magnus' hand across the table. "I'd… reward you."

The warlock chuckled. "Sounds promising."

"Oh it is." Alec smirked.

As they continued eating Alec glanced mischievously between the can of whipped cream and Magnus innocently sipping on his coffee. A thought suddenly came to him, leaving the shadowhunter to cast a furtive smirk down on his plate so his boyfriend wouldn't see it.

Sure, it was risky; it could end messy, but Alec sure as hell wasn't going to miss an opportunity like this again. So that's why he carefully took the can of whipped cream and, very gingerly, squirted it on Magnus' face, from his left cheek, across his nose and all the way to his right one. Much to his satisfaction, the warlock froze, holding his mug of coffee mid air and keeping his gaze still from where he absentmindedly stared at his plate. Finally, after a moment to process what happened, Magnus brought his stare slowly to Alec, who was attempting to keep himself from grinning.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood," his voice was calm, a little too calm. Alec full out grinned. " _Why_ might I ask did you smear my face with whipped cream?"

The shadowhunter shrugged lazily, just to keep the fun going. "Just cause."

"Just cause…" Magnus muttered. "You know, darling," he said while he took a napkin to wipe the cream off his face, "had this been anyone else, I would've immediately removed their genitalia and replaced it with that of the opposite gender."

Alec's grin widened. "Which is why I have boyfriend privileges."

At that, Magnus gave him a quizzical look while wiping off the rest of the whipped cream. "Yes Alexander, 'boyfriend privileges.' Which is why I'm going to do this." And he smeared a syrup-drizzled pancake right on Alec's head.

"Hey!" He yelped as he quickly stood up, immediately pulling off the pancake and grabbing a fistful of his sticky hair. " _Magnus_ ," he chastised, "come on, I just took a shower."

His boyfriend leaned back in his chair and simply shrugged in response. "You reap what you sow, dear."

This time the shadowhunter raised an eyebrow at him, nodding moments later. "Alright," he muttered to himself, "reap what you sow? I'll show you reaping."

And so he took hold of the bottle of syrup and poured it all over Magnus' glitter-choked hair, only for the warlock to immediately stumble back. He dragged one finger over his drenched hair and scowled in response, flashing Alec a competitive look. "If it is a food fight you want, Alec Lightwood, then so be it."

So Alec dived and took cover under the table while Magnus made a grab for the whipped cream. However, his quick barrier was short lived as the warlock dashed to the other side of the table. Alec had no choice but to reach for the glass of orange juice, but unfortunately he was a second too slow to dodge as he then felt the drizzle of cool whipped cream coat the back of his neck, rendering him to a pathetic shiver. Alec quickly gripped the glass of orange juice and practically threw it all over his boyfriend's face, who, in return, squirted maple syrup on his.

While Magnus took a moment to wipe away the orange juice, Alec made a quick get away to the kitchen, grabbing a carton of eggs from the fridge and taking refuge behind the counter.

"You should just give up now, Bane." He called out. "Don't forget I'm a shadowhunter; I have experience with fights."

On the other side he could hear Magnus chuckle amusingly. "Be that as it may, I know for a fact that you have never been in a food fight before, which means you're just as inexperienced as I am."

He had a point, relatively speaking. "What difference does it make?" He exclaimed. "The same rules apply."

"No, my Alec, the rules _change_."

And Alec Lightwood was greeted by the slap of four pancakes on his head, syrup trickling down his forehead like it was taunting him.

"Cheating!" He yelled. "You can't use magic to levitate pancakes and then drop it on my head."

"There's no rule saying I can't."

Alec then opened the carton of eggs. "Alright, fine, but just keep in mind that I've got twelve friends here dying to meet you."

With that said and done, Alec emptied the carton and arranged the eggs on the floor beside him. He nestled one in between his fingers and briefly realised that the room was suddenly quiet. If he was going to flush Magnus out he would need a diversion… something to throw his clever boyfriend off guard. Suddenly he thought of something and his eyes zeroed in on the empty carton lying beside him. Yes, it would do just fine.

Alec pressed the tips of his fingers on the edge of the carton, and, without a second to spare, pushed it forcefully against the floor to the end of the counter. As soon as heard rather than saw the carton being pelted with a portion of pancake, Alec immediately sprung up from behind the counter and threw the egg with as much precision as his shadowhunter training would allow squarely on Magnus' head, causing the warlock to stumble back. Before he got the chance to revel in the sight of his victory, otherwise his boyfriend's egg-yolk hair, he slid back down and prepared for the next throw.

"Creating a diversion, I see." The warlock commented. "Clever, but you wont be able to use that tactic again, love."

Alec sneered with smug satisfaction. "What makes you say that?"

For a few quiet seconds there was no response from his boyfriend, just his own steady breathing. Alec briefly wondered if Magnus was still there, and was about to call out his name when…

"Giving up your location isn't a wise trade off for an egg on the head." A voice spoke above, and the very next second he heard the lazy squirt of maple syrup, and felt it pool on his head.

Alec immediately grabbed an egg and slid across the floor, pelting one in Magnus' direction, who, in the heat of the moment, took one to the face and slid to the floor, grabbing a stray egg and hauling it at Alec's face. The shadowhunter felt the soft crack of eggshell against his forehead, and the disturbingly cold drizzle of egg yolk bleeding down his temple. Before the shadowhunter had a chance to react, Magnus pinned him under his body, holding his arms to his side and looking down at him with a mischievous smirk.

"Alright, truce!" The shadowhunter called out.

In return, Magnus leaned down and blowed softly on the yolk trailing down his head. "You give up?"

Alec let out a loose chuckle. "Yeah, _love_ , I give up. Happy?"

His warlock grinned, despite having egg yolk drip from his face and maple syrup shine all over his glittered hair. "Shall we call peace?"

The shadowhunter freed his right hand and hooked it around his boyfriend's head. "Forget that." He muttered, pulling Magnus in and giving him a deep, long kiss. Magnus ran his hand through Alec's sticky hair, cocking his head slightly sideways to get a better angle. When they pulled apart, flushed and breathing heavily, Alec could taste orange juice on his lips.

"So much for showering." He muttered.

His boyfriend let loose a sweet, soft laugh. "I can make amends for that, Lightwood."

Alec raised his eyebrows and flashed his warlock a small grin. "How so?"

Magnus got up and reached for Alec's hand, pulling the shadowhunter to his feet and giving one final stroke to his hair. "What say you and I shower and then come up with a peace treaty?"

"Sounds good, although I think I've got a particular peace treaty in mind."

With that said, Alec strode forward, pulling his boyfriend hand in hand to the shower. Later the two of them would have to clean up the mess they made in the kitchen, or better yet, Magnus could just use his warlock magic to make it disappear. After that Alec would curl up on the couch with a book, pillowed on his boyfriend's lap with the significant other watched Project Runway with rapt interest. Only when the episode would get over would Alec put his book on the coffee table and lie down on the couch with Magnus, letting the blanket of sleep pull them under.

So while there were many things Alec enjoyed about a new era in his life, this was what he probably enjoyed the most. Saving his world from any oppression (Sebastian or Valentine, it didn't matter) wouldn't mean a thing if he couldn't share the bliss of the aftermath with someone he loved but, at the same time, wasn't a relative. That's where Magnus came in, and for how many days in his future would be just like this, Alec Lightwood would never take that for granted. Ever.

* * *

 _A/N: Feel free to drop in a review or click that favourite button before you go, guys :) Trust me, it's a small trade off for writing the whole one-shot._


End file.
